


[Fanmix] Let Me Down Gently

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: Keith tries to move on.He can't.





	[Fanmix] Let Me Down Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Because season 8 did both these boys so dirty and we are all Keith right now.

[Let Me Down Gently: a Shiro/Keith fanmix](https://8tracks.com/luovien/let-me-down-gently-a-shiro-keith-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Marshmello ft. Bastille - **Happier** // Adele - **Water Under the Bridge** // Backstreet Boys - **Shattered** // Bruno Mars - **Grenade** // Selena Gomez - **Back to You** // Rascal Flatts - **What Hurts the Most** // Journey - **Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)** // AJ McLean - **What If** // Katy Perry - **The One That Got Away** // Dan + Shay - **Tequila** // Backstreet Boys - **On Without You**


End file.
